


Saying Grace

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Grace Kink, Grace Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Cas should feel guilty about using his grace in such a lewd, dirty way. It's hard to though, especially when he gets to see Dean laid out on the bed, sweating, panting, and begging for Cas to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what to tell you guys about this fic. I wrote it bc ya'll are always telling me how much you like bottom!Dean so I was like, 'Oh, well why not write some bottom!Dean?' and then a grace kink made it's way in there and some bondage and I just hope that you guys like it anyways, Dean is getting it up the ass so that's all that matters, right?

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean hisses from where he lay on the bed, panting, sweating, naked, and painfully hard. Castiel bites his lip, biting back a groan from where he sits on the other side of the room. He reaches out his hand a little more, curling it, blue light emanating from it. The action has one on Dean, the feeling of a warm, pleasurable buzz crawling, sliding gently up his leg ever so slowly heading straight for his cock, twining around his ankle, his calf, to the sensitive part of the back of his knee, a place that almost tickles. It slows even more when it gets to his thigh, caressing the inside of it, trailing higher and higher until it’s at the crease where the top of his leg meets his groin. He inhales sharply, fully expecting what would feel like a hand to curl around his cock. But, instead, it passes it, cradling his hip, moving up his side. He groans, but not in a pleased way. “That’s not fair,” he whines to Cas who has to hold back a chuckle.

“Who makes the rules?” Castiel inquires, his hand still twisting as his grace makes its way up Dean’s side. Dean opens his mouth to speak but Castiel pinches his fingers just so the feel of fingers tweaking on of Dean’s nipples appears even though there are no hands anywhere near Dean. Dean’s words bleed out into a long groan that earns a grin from Cas.

Cas’ grace makes its way up Dean’s chest, his neck, until it feels like there’s a hand on Dean’s cheek, stroking it lovingly. “You look so beautiful like this, Dean,” Castiel muses from the other side of the room. Dean leans into the invisible touch with a sigh. Cas’ grace runs upwards, running through Dean’s hair, earning a shiver from Dean before it makes its way back down Dean’s body. Dean holds his breath as it fans out, buzzing over the skin of his chest, his stomach, his abdomen until its narrowing itself down and heading straight for his cock. It curls around his cock, warm and almost better than an actual hand. Dean groans and thrusts up into the air, into nothing. Castiel smiles as he watches Dean’s hips cant off the bed, his toes curling. “Oh, God, Cas,” Dean moans, his hands flexing, clenching and unclenching where they’re bound to his sides by Cas’ grace. Cas keeps on stroking Dean’s cock, just watching the way his body moves desperately into the touch before he takes it away, letting it trail downwards, down Dean’s balls, his perineum, all the way to his rim. 

Dean lets out a little gasp and Castiel bites his lip once more, curling his finger and circling Dean’s hole, slowly opening him up so that it feels like there’s one finger sliding inside of Dean. Dean swears under his breath at the feeling, spreading his legs even wider, bending his knees and planting his feet on the mattress. Castiel lets his grace thrust in and out of Dean, stretching him a little more, enough for Dean to let out a whimper. Castiel grins at the noise, twisting his hand a little, letting part of his grace remain stretching Dean open, the other part leading back up Dean’s balls until it’s wrapped around his cock. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathes out, his hips undulating between the two touches. 

Castiel breathes in a breath as he thrusts his grace a little deeper inside of Dean, wiggling around a bit, searching for just the right angle until Dean is gasping, arching off the bed and bingo, Cas found it. Castiel strokes over Dean’s prostate incessantly, his grip on Dean’s cock tightening, the touch nearly overwhelming him. “Cas, Cas, fuck, please,” Dean moans as Cas stretches Dean open even more.

“Please what?” Castiel inquires smoothly.

“Fuck me,” Dean gasps, and Castiel has to hold back another groan.

“This isn’t enough for you?” Castiel questions, giving a sharp squeeze to Dean’s cock and a harsh jab to Dean’s prostate.

“Want you, want to feel you,” Dean manages, his hips pistoning between the two touches. 

“I’ll let you, but first I want to see you come like this. You know how much I love to see you come without a hand on you,” Castiel says, increasing the pace of his grace that’s fucking in and out of Dean. Dean groans, and Castiel can tell that he was close already. He simply watches wordlessly, his grace working over Dean, squeezing and tugging on his cock, rubbing up against his prostate. The feeling of it is so overwhelming, so pleasurable that Dean can’t help it, he’s coming less than a minute later with a hoarse shout, his back arching off the bed, his hands flexing. Castiel watches him, pride growing warm in his chest. It’s always so fulfilling to see Dean come from just his grace. Part of it is probably because Cas knows just how dirty it really is to be using his grace for that, that it’s total abuse of angel powers. He can’t really care at this point, not when it makes for such a pretty picture.

Castiel drops his hand, letting Dean rest as his chest rises and falls, deep breaths echoing in and out of him. “You still want me to fuck you?” Castiel questions.

“Yes,” Dean breathes out. Castiel grins, standing up from where he had been sitting, shedding his trenchcoat and pulling off his tie, slowly getting rid of all his clothes until he’s just as naked as Dean. He walks over to the bedside table, opening it up and grabbing a bottle of lube before climbing on the bed and straddling Dean. Dean looks up at him, eyes wide, pupils wide, filled with lust, lips parted and cheeks pink. Castiel smiles softly, leaning down and cupping Dean’s face in his hands.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Castiel breathes against his lips. Den can’t help but grin a little, and Castiel presses forwards, his lips enveloping Dean’s. Dean sighs into the kiss, his hands that are now free from the hold of Cas’ grace coming up to cup Cas’ face, running through his hair and down his back, down his thighs, gripping them tightly. Castiel moans, licking into Dean’s mouth, their tongues intermingling hotly. A low moan shakes through Castiel’s chest as he nibbles on Dean’s lower lip, pulling away to kiss at his chin, trailing down his neck, biting at his collarbone, kissing downwards, sucking a nipple into his mouth and biting until it’s red, then moving down down down until his breath is ghosting Dean’s softened cock. Castiel smirks a little, taking Dean into his mouth as Dean groans, spreading his legs as wide as they can go.

Cas sucks Dean leisurely, bringing one hand up and settling it on Dean’s abdomen. Dean can feel a cool feeling rush through him that soon turns to heat and before he knows it he’s hard again. That’s another perk of being with an angel. Refractory period, what refractory period?

Castiel tongues at Dean’s cock for a bit, not giving it too much thoughtfulness, pulling off with a wet pop soon into it. He doesn’t leave Dean wanting for long though. He moves downwards, nuzzling Dean’s balls, coaxing Dean to bring his legs up to his chest as he moves even further down until his breath is ghosting Dean’s hole, eliciting shivers from Dean. Castiel lets his tongue dart out, licking a long stripe over it gaining a long, throaty moan from Dean. Castiel draws circles with his tongue, relaxing the muscle even more as Dean just melts into it, loving the feel of Cas’ tongue hot and wet against his rim. 

Castiel keeps that up until he knows that Dean can barely take anymore. He pulls away, earning a whine from Dean, grabbing the lube. Castiel clicks the cap open and spreads some on his cock before closing the bottle and tossing it back aside. Dean looks up at him expectantly and Cas scooches forwards a bit, pressing the head of his cock to Dean’s rim. “You ready?” Castiel inquires and Dean nods eagerly. Castiel takes a breath, sliding into Dean with a long groan that Dean mirrors. Dean wraps his legs tightly around Cas’ waist, pulling him closer. Castiel melts into Dean easily, circling his hips a little as he dives down for another kiss. Dean moans eagerly into it as Castiel pulls out only to thrust back in.

Castiel sets a rhythm, his thrusts solid, not harsh but a little rough, just the way Dean likes them. The kiss grows sloppy, both of them growing breathless before Cas pulls away. He leads a line of hot, open mouthed kisses down Dean’s neck as Dean bares it for him. Dean’s arms come up, encircling Cas, his hands running up Cas’ back, fingertips digging into shoulder blades. Castiel groans at the feeling, both of them knowing that that’s where he’s sensitive due to his wings. Dean takes this to his advantage as he digs his knuckles into the flesh there, earning a low groan and harsh snap of Cas’ hips from Cas. “Feels good?” Dean breathes in question. Castiel moans, nodding. Dean keeps it up, Cas’ thrusts growing harsher in kind and out of instinct. Dean’s legs tighten on Cas, his back arching up with a gasp when Cas gets his angle just right. Castiel grins, angling his thrusts in just that way so that Dean’s moaning beneath him, his hips arching up into Cas’ thrusts.

The pleasure growing inside of Dean’s stomach is red hot, snaking its way through his veins. Every brush of his cock against Cas’ stomach is Heaven and every thrust Cas has to offer is perfection. “Harder,” Dean breathes out, his eyelids fluttering as Cas sucks a bruises into the sensitive skin of his neck. Cas simply groans, thrusting his hips in even harder at just the right angle, their skin slapping together in the most filthy of ways.

Castiel’s pleasure is just like Dean’s, hot and ready to crest. Dean is always so tight, his body so hot, moving against Cas’ in the most sinful way. Cas can barely stand it with the way Dean moans underneath him, moans his name in such a broken tone, asks for it harder no matter how hard Cas is already going. It brings Cas apart piece by piece in the best way possible. Castiel couldn’t ask for more.

Dean’s hips are rocking desperately up into Cas’, his cock brushing Cas’ stomach, not an inch of them feeling separate as their bodies move together, covered in sweat, filled with want. “Fuck, Cas, I’m close,” Dean manages, not like he needed to tell Cas, Cas always knows when Dean is close anyways. Still, Cas loves hearing those words, it only fuels him to thrust harder, suck even more bruises, grab every inch of Dean he can get to. Castiel licks a stripe up Dean’s neck, tasting the salty skin there, nipping at it afterwards. Dean’s breath catches in the back of his throat at the action and Castiel rasps one word into Dean’s ear that has Dean coming so hard that he’s seeing stars. 

“Come.”

Dean lets out a rough shout as he comes, clenching around Cas with a groan, come pulsing between the two. Cas catches the sight and groans, burying his head into the crook of Dean’s neck as he thrusts into Dean with all he has. Dean soon goes pliant beneath him but Cas soon does the opposite, tensing up as he comes with a long groan of Dean’s name, his hips stuttering as he collapses on top of Dean with a little grunt.

Cas and Dean both pant, coming down from the highs of their orgasms pressed together, sweaty and not really minding the mess of come between them. “God, I love it when you fuck me with your grace before we actually fuck,” Dean breathes out. Cas huffs a breath of laughter.

“I just love it when we fuck period,” Castiel replies. Dean grins.

“Well, that too,” Dean adds. Castiel sighs, pulling out of Dean and flopping down next to him. Dean smiles over him, a dopey, blissed out smile that makes Cas smile in return. “You gonna clean us off so we can cuddle?” Dean asks. Castiel hovers his hand over Dean’s stomach in response, the come seemingly disappearing. He does the same with his own stomach before Dean rolls over, wrapping Cas up in his arms and fitting their bodies together in just the right way. Castiel sighs once more, closing his eyes and melting into the warmth that Dean’s body has to offer. Their legs tangle together and a warmth grows in Dean’s stomach, spreading out throughout him. “I love you,” Dean mutters into Cas’ neck. Castiel smiles softly, nuzzling back into Dean.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you want more bottom!Dean (that's the most likely answer) or maybe you don't care who bottoms!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want a friend or you just want to harass me, either one is welcome!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
